User talk:Ralok
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Red vs. Blue: Revelation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhellerNG (Talk) 13:38, May 25, 2010 I fix the error on the Jenkins page and Jacobs page~JG~ 06:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : THANK GOD ralok 09:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: All you do is go to Bungie.net get on your profile there it will show your current Reach player model click on it and it should send you to a blank page with only your model right click save it.Sniperteam82308 22:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :oh sweet, that just made making the RVB cast in halo reach (my interpretation) infinitly easier, except the whole playing the game until my thumbs fall off part to earn credits and unlock the different helmets. ralok 22:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yea that will be hard Im still only a warrant officer grade 3 and I still need like 40000 more credits.Sniperteam82308 22:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :O and if I get Mk VI before you get a new xbox I'll try and make the charectors for you and I'll post the pics here or on your user page which ever one works for you.:)Sniperteam82308 22:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) pain . . . in . . . the . . . ass. This is the true halo mmo, leveling up and grinding to get better gear. I can think of no greater torture than to be torture with fun (THAT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE) ralok 22:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Congrats You have won my cookie here it is enjoy.Sniperteam82308 03:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) We need your help. Me, Soldier Jean, and Sniper are demoting Wheller for being power crazy. you in? Cyrus Arc 01:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :what did he do??? . . . i guess im in if you give a good reason. ralok 20:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :He Banned Soldier Jean for no reason and stripped me of my adminship because I wanted to demote him Cyrus Arc 21:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) He also banned Bron Handa when he did nothing wrong only question Cyrus's judgement which in all honesty is(yes losely quoteing Ashoka mabey not even quoteing her) A civic right and you should always question superiors to keep them honest and trap them in their lies. God I watch to much Star Wars.Sniperteam82308 22:09, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :you have my supportralok 22:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC)\ Alright good, also while your on the adminship page to demote Wheller would you mind voting on my adminship nomination. If we get Wheller out of power we will need administrators again.Sniperteam82308 22:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :how do i do that . . . ralok 23:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Go to my user page and near the top in the about me it says I am applying for adminship and to go here to vote. Click on here it will take you to my nomination (vote for me if you want) scroll down to the de-adminship section and vote under support Wheller is currently the only admin listed under de-adminship.Sniperteam82308 23:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for voting for both things. And yes Jean wasnt given warning or reason for his ban and so he made an account to get answers and try to unban himself a perfectly fine reason considering he decided to delete the accounts when he was done with that.Sniperteam82308 23:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Where Are you haven't seen you on in a while. I'm bored and lonely now. I need people that aren't assholes to talk to. Outside Bengalman81 on the CoD wiki and the people at the Dead Space wiki theres no one!Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Whats wrong Ralok if its something any of did to make you leave then just tell us.--Soldier Jean 04:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I have seen what I believe to be god itself. And it looks beatiful. I would give a newborn baby away for this. Kidding of course. I have some tiny shriveled up black spot where a heart is supposed to be... I hope. Anyway this looks awesome! I have 1 week until I get my copy!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey RvB starts up tomorrow.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :I KNOW, now . . . I wait . . . ralok 20:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry didn't know. Ah well.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :waiting . . . waiting . . . waiting . . . waiting . . . waiting . . . waiting . . . .. . . . . waiting . . . . . DAMMIT move faster timeralok 21:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Try using one of those time units so you can fast forward time.I heard you can get them in the south galaxy.--Soldier Jean 21:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Bah damn it wheres Doc. Brown when I need him.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:41, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :hot damn they learned to balance humor and seriousness, that was unexpected. ralok It was very unexpected.--The Renegade 18:27, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I know. Its a good season of RvB back. Although I expect once the Freelancer part really starts to kick in we will lose the comedy in the Freelancer story. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Please come out and vote on this wikis new forum about updating teh wiki to make it up to date with the major wikis.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool man.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 13:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I know right! And I know respect South instead of seeing her as a little bitch!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Well. What do you have to say. I think they are 3 for 3.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :cant say, internet has been acting up so I havent been able to watch it yet ralok 02:53, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thats horrible! Well like I said I'd say Rooster Teeth is 3 for 3 this season. What is that. A recor.... well against the Recollection yea. Blood Gulch every episode was good.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :yup looks like we got 3 for three, I am willing to bet that is carolina and that beta and omega will destroy her mind making her tex!!!! If they keep this trend up for five episodes im going to call it, but right now it looks like they have reached equilibrium, it looks like the red vs blue that we need and want. . . but that remains to be seen. . . that color changing shit was . . . that was awesome ralok 04:41, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I have a feeling they will. I think it would be funny... but unlikely. If as a reference to Season 1's backstory with Church if they had the pelican fly over Sidewinder being chased by the missles then Church and Jimmy look at each other and go "Did you just see that!" or something like that. That would be hilarious!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:48, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Evacuation Plan So 4 for 4? In my opinion hell yea. I mean it had the plot(... the whole thing), the action(the chase), and the humor(Donut's Diary).Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I really thought it was funny seeing south bumping around in the back of the pelican . . . and the action was straight up awesome . . . its funny . . . and action packed . . . without either aspect hurting each other . . . .red vs blue is officially the scrubs of action XD (scrubs being both dramatic and funny without hurting either) . . . so far this is the best season in my opinion . . . and I am not dissapointed with norths face reveal, not so important of a character but they still gave him the dignity of a good moment for such an important thing . . . very cwonderful ralok 04:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : :Yep. Sadly I have a feeling next week is a PSA. Its usally every 4 or 5 episodes. So next week or the week after will likely be a PSA.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) NO DONT SAY SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE ralok 04:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) As horrible as it is. You know its likely. Maybe we will get lucky. Maybe the PSAs won't return. Or maybe they will be actually good! The first would be better though. And they always seem to happen at suspensful parts. Like after Episode 4 of Revelation. Or more importantly Chapter 9 of Revelation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :we will probably get one more episode before a PSA . . . lets hope the psas will be full of rediculous CGI sequences . . . maybe we will get freelancer training manuals XD like videos explaning the hotbunking system in command . . . or something like that . . . freelancer based PSAs functioning as military based instructional videos have the potential to be funny ralok 04:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yep instead of crappy real life related PSA's. I really hope they just remove PSA's altogether though. I mean. The Season is likely already complete as they showed five episodes a month or two before the Season beginning. And the trailer is a possible indication. So I see no reason for PSA's. They may have made sense when the episodes were a weekly thing and so they needed time to prepare. But the scripts are done, the CGI is likely done, the Machinma parts shouldn't take anymore than a day if the script is done. Editing could be a hassle but...Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Freelancer related PSA's would be hilarious . . . because they would be . . . . probably kinda like portal 2 in some ways, having what is triyng to be a serious workplace related video .. . . but it turns out hilarious. . . Hotbunking would be a cool subject . . . I belive hotbunking is . . . when they have half as many bunks on a ship or facility . . . as they have people . . . so they rotate every person sharing their bunk with one other person . . . just think about that . . . you cant tell me that this concept wouldnt make a hilarious PSA trinyg to inform the freelancers of proper procedure . . . NOT TO MENTION the fact that there is an odd number of freelancers, thus number 49 gets a bunk all to himself that he doesnt have to share . . . oh my god . . . the ideas here are comedic gold . . . christ I wish I knew how to contact Burnie ralok 04:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I would love it. Like Wyoming getting to share a bed with Tex and him hitting on her and what not. Or Wash and South ending up in a bed. Oh that would be funny your right. Or.... York and... I don't know. Introduce some homosexual Freelancers. Or would that be a bit much? Or having someone have to share a bunk with a masterbatur.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I would think introducing a homosexual freelancer would be HILARIOUS, but utilizing a different kind of humor than donut. Donut relies very much on his openess and accidental seeming of homosexuality, I dont think donut is gay . . . but the perception of his sexuality, and his loud strangeness freaks everyone out. For a freelancer you could introduce a very level headed normal human being, that just happens to be gay. And the humor utilized could be from peoples knowledge of his sexuality, being scared to be near him, or them questioning their own sexuality. . . or just the outright sadness of him getting along with female freelancers . . . you could show the freelancer who shares the bed that gay freelancer uses . . . just staring at the bed . . . terrified because a homosexual man had slept there . . . . It could be funny . .. for different reasons . .. you know what . . . im f**king breaking into their office and going to write for them . . . they need my brilliance . . . im just kidding im not going to break into their office XD ralok 05:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Jean says he knows Joel. Perhaps he could send him a message about some of our PSA ideas. And I personally thinkt he Tex, Wyoming would be great. And they would obviously have to include a reference to Wash's bedwetting.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I could imagine wyoming having to share his bed with wash . . . tired he leaps into a wet bed . . . if they were brave enough to show their faces we would see the horror on his face as he awknowledges what it is . . . and then just says "hell im to tired to care " . . . . .ah christ . . . I need to go to the next RTX I will ambush burnie in the bathroom and give him a sheet of paper explaining all of my ideas XD im a crazy person ralok 05:24, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Haha. Oh man.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) simple ha, ha, then another ha, the hotness, then me :( because I gotta wait another week ralok 02:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Why wait another week?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :that is the length of time between episodes . . . I wish that episode just now was fourty eight minutes long :P ralok 02:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh so what did you think about Episode 5 I thought it was great. 5/5 6/6 if you count What I Did On My Summer Vacation.?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) What I like best about the psa is that it showed that they are aware its your character, this opens up alot of machinima possibilities in reash up to four custom characters (or either the red or blue team) and that would be awesome to see them fighting hordes of covenant troops. So far this is a magnificient season, it has proved itself having reached equilibrium beetween the two aspects of red vs blue. I wrote my opinion up there on this specific episode "ha, ha, then another ha, then hotness, then me :( because I gotta wait for the next episode to get moar" ralok 02:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I really thougt it was funny. Not very action packed but it had its seriousness come from the Freelancer part even if that part was short lived. Plus seeing South's face was cool. To be honest she looked like a prostitute in Luke McKay's artwork. Or a little girl. In this she looked pretty cool though... and she has a scar. And yes this has been a great season.:) I can't wait either. 02:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Familiar Feelings So I guess we missed our Monday night chat eh? Sorry I went out camping that night.:P So what did you think. I thought it was really good even without any of the Freelancer story. Although I am still curious about what will happen next. Ah well my best guess next Episode will be a Freelancer story only. Which stinks because now I want to know if the Freelancer really is Tex. And I want to see Lopez again. The best part may be all the characters are back to themselves. Even Epsilon is getting Church's hate the world personality. One last thing you plan on becomming an editor here again? Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :After two weeks of no freelancer stuff and montey sleeping on a beanbag . . . I assume we are going to get a big freelancer episode soon. I have a feeling that what will cause the collapse of the virtual world will be the revelation that epsilon-command sends a different freelancher . . . I will probably become a more active editor when the next DVD is released . .. . I am hoping that this season ends with each member of the blood gulch teams in the real world in possession of their own espilon AI countersparts ralok 16:04, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Two weeks? We got a little bit at the end of Episode 5 with the mission report. No action but still good. But yea I agree next episode will likely be Freelancer only. And it seems that when things get set straight the tremors happen so I'd say that if the Freelancer is different a tremor won't be caused until Epsilon tries to get things straight. I believe the Freelancer if not Tex will be Wyoming or Wash two of the more important Freelancers in Red vs. Blue. And I doubt that will be how it ended. My guess is that Epsilon will just exit the unit at the end of the Season with Tex and they will have to break out of command. I honestly think they could have done Epsilon world for two seasons. Just have up until the bomb goes off sending everyone to "the future" and the next Season afterwards. Although to be honest a exact remake of the Epsilon world would have been nice. But that happened between Revelation and Season 9. Then 9 could be between Blood Gulch and Reconstruction. My biggest hope is that Sister returns.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:14, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ralok how was Episode 7? I loved seeing a more emotional side to the dark mysterious cold and calculated Project Freelancer. Plus Tuckers "school" was really funny. Especially with the role play. And episode 8 was great to! I'm glad Lopez is back. And he speaks Spanish. :D Church explaining the memory unit to Blue Team was funny to. I am missing the Freelancer story though.:( I've been hoping for a Freelancer specific for the past 3 weeks! Now we have two episodes without a Freelancer part and one episode with a small part. Which I did love however. I'm getting a craving for the CGI action.:P Although if you think about it the first four episodes were a bit more... Freelancer focused with more time being occupied by the Freelancer story than the Recollection continuation. Maybe these four were more Recollection Continuation focused and the next four will be Freelancer focused again! Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC)